The Anniversary
by Irish Thorn
Summary: It's the Weasley's anniversary, and Mrs. Weasley has pulled out all of the stops... *Warning: this story is rated M for language and SC. Be advised.*


_A/N: This is a one-shot inspired by a goofy conversation between my boyfriend and myself. It does contain a bit of course language, as well as sexual content. Please be advised._

* * *

><p>The potion was almost done; Arthur was going to be so pleased! Molly Weasley bustled about her kitchen, preparing a very special potion for her and Arthur's thirty-fifth anniversary. The dark violet liquid bubbled happily on the Bunsen burner that was set up on the kitchen table. Its' sole purpose was to take them back to the bodies they had when they'd first gotten married; when they were twenty years old and hadn't a clue what life was going to bring. She'd been planning this for about two years now, wanting to execute her plan perfectly down to the 'T'.<p>

The potion only needed stirred three times clockwise, and one time counter clockwise to be complete. The final step would be done in just a few seconds now: three…two…one. The older matron did her stirring, taking note of the color change in the potion; it was now more lavender in color than violet. She poured the mixture into a couple of vials, bottling the rest in a large decanter to possibly use at a later date if the plan worked out. If it didn't, she would just pour the rest down the sink. She hid away the decanter, and then cleaned up her mess of utensils and ingredients laying all about.

It took a few minutes, but she decided that she wanted to have already taken hers when Arthur got home. It would be a lovely surprise for a young, nubile witch, resembling a younger version of his wife, to be waiting for him. The children were all out of the house, Ginny, the youngest, being twenty-four and currently living with her best friend Hermione Granger, there was no way that anyone would just wander into the house that night. She'd even taken great pains to tell all of her children that it was their anniversary and she would not be babysitting any of the grandchildren that night, and would not welcome any unexpected visitors.

She checked the time, noting that Arthur was due to be home in just under an hour, and went upstairs to take a bath. She made sure her legs and pussy were clean shaven, just the way Arthur liked it, but she rarely bothered with anymore. It wasn't like she was too busy, but it was such a hassle and it wasn't like Arthur really minded it all that much.

At ten minutes before Arthur was set to be home, Molly drank her potion. Nothing happened. Well, no harm no foul, she supposed. It was a bit disheartening that her plan didn't work, and she immediately resolved to dispose of the remaining amount in the decanter downstairs.

Five minutes later, an owl was knocking at the kitchen window to be let in. She let the owl in, setting the decanter next to the sink, and removed the missive from around its leg. It was a hastily scrawled note from Arthur, explaining that he was going to be stuck at work for at least another few hours, and that he hoped he didn't ruin their anniversary, and perhaps they could celebrate the next day. Molly gave a disappointed sigh, nothing seemed to be working out at all for her that evening. She'd been married to the man for thirty-five years and only wanted to make the night special; was that too much to ask?

Molly dumped the remaining potion down the sink, stopping to wipe a few stray tears from her rosy cheeks as she did. It wouldn't due to be seen crying, not that anyone would be coming to wish her a happy anniversary, or anything of the sort; she'd made sure that that couldn't happen.

Deciding to read a bit before turning in for the night, she wandered into the living room and pulled out her newest copy of 'Witch Weekly'. She'd put off reading it as she was working on the preparations for that night, but found a few articles that sounded interesting enough for her to at least stay awake while she read. There was one titled 'The Wicked Witch's Guide to Pleasure', and while she knew that she wouldn't be using the information any time soon, it wouldn't hurt to be armed with the knowledge for the future. Thus, she began reading. The article itself wasn't very well written, but the underlying knowledge had the matron blushing. In all her years she'd never put her mouth on Arthur's penis; it had always seemed terribly unsanitary, but there were several tips to make the experience pleasurable for the both of them. She would have to try that. There was another one that spoke of the woman riding her man's broomstick; her blush deepened to almost purple. She was more than willing to try new things, but Arthur had never been one for sexual experimentation. She would have to change that if she could.

Molly decided to make her way upstairs and get ready for bed. When she stood up, however, her skirt very nearly hit the floor. Well, that was strange. Maybe she was losing weight and hadn't realized. She kept one hand in the material and made her way into her bedroom to change into an old nightgown. She left the lights off, as she knew where everything was in the bedroom that she and Arthur had shared for their thirty-five years together. She ducked into the bathroom, flipping on the lanterns above the mirror. What she saw caused her to let out a surprised gasp.

The potion had worked after all! She ran a hand up to pull her hair down from its serviceable bun, allowing it to tumble into her face in large, barrel curls. She'd forgotten how much she used to love her hair. The next thing she noticed were her eyes. They were a lovely caramel color that had long ago faded and lost their luster. She took note of her lovely pale skin, and light dusting of freckles across her cheekbones. With a quick look down, she decided to take off her nightgown and see her body as it was before her seven children. She was not disappointed.

Her breasts were perfectly perky, her nipples dark and proudly standing at attention; her small waste curved out at her hips, her figure quite pronounced. She didn't remember looking like that at all. She couldn't wait for Arthur to see her! That's when it hit her: she'd poured out the rest of the potion! She wouldn't get to experience this wonderful gift with the man she loved! This was terrible!

She took a good look at herself in the mirror again; maybe not so terrible. She really was quite lovely when she was younger; she'd never really noticed before. As she was having that thought, she heard the back door to the kitchen open. Arthur had made it home only an hour late! This was wonderful! It meant that the potion wouldn't wear off before he got to experience her as a twenty-year-old again. She opted not to put her gown back on, deciding to be a bit daring instead.

She made her way down the stairs, the cool air of the house, and the idea of walking through the house naked, causing her nipples to harden. She turned the corner into the kitchen, a large smile on her face, to see none other than Harry Potter standing just inside the door way. She gave a slight scream and ran into the living room to grab the afghan off the back of the couch and wrap around her. Harry followed, apologizing all the way. What was he even doing there?!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that the Weasley's had company; I was just coming over to wish them a happy anniversary. Oh! They must have gone out; why hadn't I thought of that?" The poor man was just babbling away incoherently when Molly realized that Harry hadn't recognized her. Oh, happy days! She could still get out of this completely unscathed!

"It's quite alright, it was inappropriate for me to walk about like this in their absence. I won't keep you though; they should be back in a few hours if you'd like to stop by tomorrow instead." Molly smiled sweetly at the mas that she'd always thought of as family. The man seemed to think about what she said for a moment, obviously realizing the plans' merit.

"Well, if you'd like, I could keep you company for a bit until they got back?" Harry phrased it as a question, but it was clear that he had every intention of doing so with or without permission.

"I'm sorry, I think that's a bit inappropriate. I'm just going to slip upstairs now. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." The young woman made sure that her blanket was covering all of her important bits, and trudged up the stairs. The young man was still following her, however.

"How did you know my name?" Harry had noticed that the unknown woman hadn't hesitated when she'd called him by his name, and that confused him a bit.

"Oh, umm, Aunt Molly told me all about you. Sorry, but you really must go now." Molly slipped into Ginny's old room, it being the closest door. This strategic move didn't stop Harry from following her into her daughter's room.

"Aunt Molly? So Molly and Arthur are your aunt and uncle? You must just be visiting then. You are quite beautiful you know," Harry said it as a statement, not a question, taking a step closer to the young woman for every one that she took back to stay away from him. She was just far too embarrassed to tell Harry whom she really was, and chose to continue her charade.

"Yes, they are, and they would be terribly upset to find you in my room!" Molly was growing frantic. She'd run out of room to back up, and her next move would be to sit on the bed. She couldn't allow that to happen, that was far too suggestive.

"I'm a friend of the family, they wouldn't be the least bit upset to find me with you. They might even immediately start match-making, as Molly is so wont to do." Harry had noticed the young woman's dilemma, and couldn't stop himself from being so aggressive with her. He knew that it wasn't like him in the least, but he'd never seen the beautiful woman, and wanted nothing more than just to kiss her one time; taste her sweet mouth.

Molly tried to sidle out from around Harry, making her attempt for the door. She was thwarted, however, when Harry reached out to stop her, pulling her blanket, and last bit of modesty down to the floor. The man's eyes darkened at the sight before him. He may be the 'Savior of the Wizarding World', but it had still been a good many months since he'd been with a witch, and judging by the way his jeans were suddenly starting to chafe, he needed this.

"Sorry about that," Harry's husky voice sent shivers down Molly's spine, causing her to unconsciously push her breasts closer to him.

"That's quite alright, Harry. Accidents happen." Molly found herself pressing her new, young body against the young man's front. She could feel his arousal through his pants, and felt a responding wetness at her center. The young man put his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss her hotly on the mouth, holding her sexy body against his with surprising strength.

He had the wits about him to manage a wandless spell that vanished his clothes. The feeling of his hard cock being released to cool air had the head leaking precum onto the stomach of the small witch in front of him. The two kissed quite passionately, the witch's arms snaking up to wrap around the neck of the wizard she was intertwined with.

It didn't take much for the two to be on the bed, Harry unconsciously pumping himself against the girl writhing beneath him. Molly pushed him back just enough to throw him a saucy grin that had his resolve weakening. She continued to push at his chest, and he somehow just knew what it was that she wanted to do. Once he was laying on his back, he cock sticking proudly up in front of him, she leaned forward and gave a small lick to the tip. She took the time to remember what she'd just read, and practiced the moves she was going to use on her husband. She brought her hand up to stroke the shaft of Harry's cock, sucking gently at just the head; then, she started to take more and more into her mouth until she gagged on his large member. She continued sucking, bobbing her head up and down in an increasingly quick motion.

Harry pulled her up, not wanting to finish before he got her off. He kissed her hard, pulling her hips down to meet his. She didn't seem to mind as his straining cock slipped into her soaking pussy. He'd never been with a woman that was already so ready and willing for him. Her small body stretched to accommodate his girth; he didn't bother to slow down to let her get used to the feeling of being so full.

The young witch didn't disappoint the man that she was currently on top of; she'd wanted to try this with Arthur as well, and all of this practice just seemed like a wonderful idea at the moment. She found herself bouncing up and down on his cock, leaning back to rest her palms on his calves, jutting her breasts out for the man to get a good look up her body. He was looking down at where they were joined, enjoying watching himself disappear into her hairless body. She was quite perfect, and he was a little upset he hadn't met the witch before that night.

She continued to bounce on him for a bit, his hands coming up to her hips to help her as she began to slow. He continued lifting her at the pace she'd set, his own hips thrusting upwards to meet hers. He was starting to feel his own eminent orgasm, and flipped them both over so he was on top. He took her right leg and pushed it up and over to the left side of her body, making her tighter, and him bottom out with each thrust. This new position caused the witch beneath him to give a slight scream, and increase her breathing rate. She was so close to coming, and she let him know. He gave a few more good thrusts, feeling her tighten around him like a vice-grip. This was his cue to finish, and came with a grunt and a few more thrusts of his hips.

The couple untangled themselves from their intimate embrace, taking care to clean themselves off magically. They laid there for a few moments before getting up to get dressed. Molly realized that she had no clothes and wrapped back up in her afghan as Harry was pulling on his pants. She watched in silence for a few moments before standing up. She gave the young man a light smile; he smiled back before walking over to her and kissing her once again.

"I'm glad I stopped over tonight. I got to meet quite the beautiful witch." Harry gave her a big dopey grin, earning a giggle from the blanket-wrapped woman.

"I am too, Harry; but you'd best get out of here. Like I said, maybe I'll get to see you tomorrow." She gave him a wink before leaving the room. This time, he didn't follow her, and she was able to slip into her bedroom without him being any the wiser about whom he'd just fucked. She did feel a bit guilty, and knew that the feeling would only intensify when she actually saw her husband; but she didn't regret it. She wouldn't do it again, but she'd gotten to practice a few new moves, and all the time she'd put into the potion didn't go to waste. She heard the kitchen door open and close and knew that Harry was gone.

Her potion was beginning to wear off anyway, she could feel her breasts getting a bit heavier, her waste beginning to let back out; she would be back to normal in just a few moments, with no repercussions of that night whatsoever. Molly only hoped that Arthur would be home shortly, she wanted to try something new…

* * *

><p>AN: Please shoot me a quick review, I appreciate the feedback, and this was a fun one-shot to write! I know it seems a bit racy, and unrealistic, but it was one of my favorite writing experiences. Thanks for reading!


End file.
